


Transformers: Earthling

by Fandom_Trash224



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Earth!Bee au, Gen, i don't know how to tag this stuff wELP, there's gonna be so many characters i'll just tag them when they get here okay, whats up welcome to my fancanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: The Witwicky family has been around for generations. Ever since the beginning of the Industrial revolution, Witwicky children have always shown their abilities with electronics and machines. Many people say that Witwickies were hiding something, that they had an awful secret behind it all, but there was no such secret. Well, they did have a secret, but it was nothing like anyone could've imagined.(alternatively: Local Teen Adopts Orphan Alien Robot That Becomes Family Car)





	Transformers: Earthling

This story starts with a lonely boy wishing on a shooting star.

Now, according to the boy’s father, most shooting stars are just rocks burning up in  the atmosphere of the Earth. They weren’t anything special. That never stopped the boy from wishing on them. You see, this boy didn’t have many friends at school. He was not on the football team, he wasn’t making good grades, and, in general, was quite socially inept. Any time he saw a shooting star, he wished for a friend.

The _special_ thing about this shooting star, however, was that it was not just another rock burning up in the atmosphere. Unbeknownst to the lonely boy, this shooting star was actually just what he wished for.

As he watched the bright light streak across the sky, the boy soon realized how close the shooting star was, and watched almost in shock as the bright object crashed into the land with a large _BOOOM_ , causing the earth to shake, nearly knocking the boy off his bike.

The boy decided without a second thought to go see where it landed; he had always been reckless like that, as had his father and his father’s father, and even his father’s father’s _sister_. It was one of the best-known Witwicky traits, truth be told.

He left his bike in a bush near the entrance to the woods where he saw it crash, and ran as fast as his scrawny legs would allow until he finally saw a bright light shining through the trees, causing him to shield his eyes with his hands as he approached. Sadly, the thing that was mean to be protecting him had, in fact, caused his downfall in a quite literal sense. He took a step forward, and his foot sunk into a small hole, most likely an abandoned animal den, and he tripped right onto his face. He was very, _very_ glad no one had seen that. At least, he thought no one had, until he looked up and saw a pair of bright, almost artificial-looking eyes staring at him warily.

The young Witwicky let out a surprised gasp, crawling backward as fast as he could manage without hurting himself. The eyes flickered for a moment, seeming to inch back away from the Witwicky as well, before returning to the unwavering stare. The two sat there staring at each other for what seemed like ages, Witwicky’s heart pounding with fear and excitement, before the creature made some noises. At first, it just seemed like gibberish, but it didn't take long for the Witwicky, with all of his common sense that didn't help him in school one bit, realized that this thing, whatever it was, was attempting to communicate with him.

“I-I can't understand you--” he said slowly, his voice shaking somewhat “Uh, do you happen to know ‘English’? The language I'm speaking right now?”

‘ _Of course not, Sean, you idiot! Whatever this thing is, it isn't from this planet._ ’ He thought, then paused. Not from this planet…?

“Do… do you know about a place called ‘Roswell’?”

The alien creature seemed to perk up at the name, but his eyes flickered again, and it relaxed itself once more. When it was shifting, Sean had noticed that the bright light he had seen, which had disappeared, was being covered up by what he could only assume to be the creature’s hands. For the first time in his family history, the Witwicky cautiously approached the creature, keeping himself as nonthreatening as possible. The alien tried to flinch back, but Sean eased him, making small comments in an even, calming tone like “I won't hurt you” or “I'm here to help”. He seemed to be slowly earning its trust.

“I know you may not understand me…” He said quietly, still slowly approaching. He was slowly coming up on a large, limb-looking part of of it, possibly a foot “But, my name is Sean Witwicky, and I'm here to try and help, okay?”

The creature shifted, and made a loud groaning noise. It was obviously in a lot of pain. Then, to Sean’s surprise, it spoke in a deep, synthesized voice:

“Wit...wicky…”

Sean nodded slightly.

“Yeah, that's right.”

“Witwicky… from Roswell… Help me…”

From Roswell? He didn't say anything about being from Roswell, had he? He hadn't even ever _been_ to Roswell, as far as he knew. But, he couldn't just say no or try to explain, so Sean just nodded again.

“Yeah, okay. What's your name? And where are you from?”

“My name is G-Gizmo” it said, obviously straining himself just to talk. It was amazing to Sean how fast it seemed to be picking up English. “I am… injured…” Another pained groan and it shifted its hands again. Sean had to shield his eyes once more, but continued approaching until he was at the spot where the creature was sitting.

“H-how can I help?” Sean asked, nervous about just how _large_ the thing was. In the light escaping from the object in Gizmo’s hands, he could see that the thing was made entirely out of mechanical pieces, almost like a giant robot. In the middle of his chest was a red insignia that almost kinda looked like a face. It took Sean’s, breath away. He loved working on cars and little robot prototypes in his spare time, seeing as it was one of the few things he was good at, and seeing something like _this_ was like every wish he had coming true.

“Can't save me… Must save… Sparkling… Please…”

“S-sparkling? You mean the thing you have in your hands?”

Gizmo nodded, his eyes flickering once more.

“Please… He is our last hope… _Your_ last hope…” The giant robotic alien slowly lowered his hands down until the bright light was close enough for Sean to grasp. Gizmo slowly released his grip on it to reveal a glowing little… thing.

Like Gizmo, it was obviously synthetic, made out of some sort of white metal material. It had two small horns, bright blue eyes like the sky, and looked a bit like some sort of bug larvae. It took Sean a moment to realize that Gizmo was giving it to him. Gizmo, on his deathbed, was giving Sean Witwicky the last hope of his people, and possibly even humanity. So, he did what any Witwicky would do if he were faced with this situation: he picked up the sparkling and cradled it gently. He looked up at Gizmo sadly, but with determination.

“I'll do my best, though I don't know much about your kind--”

“He may feed on what Earthen automobiles feed on… Keep him safe… Hidden…”

“Of course, like I said: I'll do my best.”

Gizmo seemed to smile slightly, leaning against the cliff-face behind him.

“Thank you…” Gizmo said, his eyes flickering in and out. Then, he said a phrase in his own language that Sean couldn't even _hope_ to translate, the light in his eyes died, and his body grew rigid. Soon, the only light in the whole forest was coming from the tiny baby robot in Sean’s arms. The only lives were that of an orphan and his new foster parent.

Oh. Oh _no_ . Sean was way too young to be a dad! What had he been _thinking_ ? Oh god, how was he even gonna hide this thing? What if the CIA or FBI found him, or _worse_ , what if Russia found out and tried to take it? The possibility of any harm coming to this thing made Sean want to throw up, but he quickly reminded himself that _he_ was the one who offered help, and if this was help, then so be it. He was a man of his word.

He quickly wrapped up the little thing in his jacket to try and his it without suffocating it (did it even _need_ to breathe) and ran as fast as he could back to his bike with the leftover adrenaline from the encounter, and used the last of his own energy to bike home as fast as he could with the small bundle balanced on his lap.

~~~~

Sean sat in front of his two flabbergasted parents, awkwardly holding the squirming mass of electronics in his arms. He had just explained to his parents what happened, and everything was now sinking in. He briefly wondered if he would get grounded for this, like that time he had tried to bring home someone else’s dog, but his parents made no hints as to what they were going to do. They just say there, silent, until his father finally spoke.

“Sean… You said he knew about Roswell, correct?”

Sean blinked in confusion, but nodded.

“Dammit…” his dad muttered “we told those greyheads not to talk about Earth, but it turns out they told a race of freaking giant robots--”

“Wait, dad, what do you mean ‘we told those greyheads not to talk about Earth’? You make it sound like you were there at Roswell, and that aliens _did_ come before--”

“That's because, son, I was, and they did” his father said bluntly. His wife shot him a look.

“Samuel!”

“The boy had to learn sooner or later, Carla. Best he does now that he's had an encounter…”

Sean sat in shock, the small robot now stilled in his arms, seemingly sleeping.

“You've made a promise, and it sounds like that little guy’s pretty important… I'm willing to help hide him as best as I can, but it's up to _you_ to raise him and take care of him, understand?”

Sean nodded, holding the sparkling closer to him. He was only 14 years old, but he was a father in a way, now, and he had to take that seriously. His mother simply sighed, but smiled.

“I'll help you the best I can, Sean. Now, since we have decided that we’re, erm, _adopting_ this alien… robot… child… thing, what shall we name it?”

Oh shoot, that's right. Gizmo had never given it a name, simply calling it “the sparkling”. Spike pet its head a bit, trying to think of a good name, when it made a little buzzing noise, almost like…

“Hm… how about Bumblebee?”

“That's a sissy name, Sean.” His father said, earning another look from Sean’s mother.

“I think it's a wonderful name, darling. We can call him ‘Bee’ for short!” His mother said, returning her smile to her face.

“I think wasp is a better name…” his father muttered, but it was decided. Bumblebee was officially part of the Witwicky family: for better or for worse. Sean hoped it would be for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> check out more about this on my tumblr blog: @tf-earthling


End file.
